Superman
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: Ash is comming back to Kanto and is going to visit Misty. She's really happy about that. But because of a sudden emercy he needed to go to professor Oak's laboratory leaving Misty behind. Now Misty thinks about him and the times they spent travelling together, she also wonders if he'll come back for her. Pokeshipping (based on the song 'Superman' by Taylor Swift)


**Me- Hey guys I'm back with another one-shot. It's a songfic to Taylor Swifts song-**

**May- Sorry we're late, did we miss something?**

**Me-What a-**

**Drew- And why are you doing another one-shot, you should work on your story ''red roses don't fade away'' I don't want to stay dead forever.**

**Me- What are you guys doing here? You aren't in the story.**

**May & Drew- WHAT?**

**Me- Yeah I was about to say, it's a songfic to Taylor Swifts song ''Superman'' I was listening, and couldn't help but think how it reminds me of Ash and Misty.**

**Drew- So it's about them?**

**Me- Yeah**

**May- Drew, that's your fault. You were to mean to her, so she ditched us and writes about them now!**

**Me- May no need to worry, I'm going to write about you two soon again. **

**May- okay *smiles***

**Me- Well May you can do the disclaimer**

**May- okay. AdorableSkitty doesn't own neither Pokémon nor ''Superman'' by Taylor Swift.**

**Me- Now on with the story!**

Misty's POV

I was at the Cerulean City Pokémon Center. I was really happy, because Ash is coming back to Kanto and I can see him again.

I often went to his house and asked Delia if he was at home and I couldn't help but notice he has the same brown eyes like Delia. Anyway every time she told me he was on a journey to fulfil his dream, become the very best Pokémon master.

She also told me he has the same ambition like his father, but I haven't a clue who he is.

''Hey Misty,'' I heard someone call. It was Ash.

''Hey Ash,'' I replied smiling.

Ash also smiled and asked me ''How are you?''

''Just fine,'' I told him.

Then Ash's PokéNav started to ring. It was Professor Oak.

''Ash you need to come back to pallet town, right now. It's an emergency,'' Professor Oak said.

''I'm sorry Misty I need to go. It was nice to see you again, see you soon,'' Ash said and went out of the Pokémon Center.

'_I always forget to tell you I love you Ash_' I thought as I saw him call out his Charizard and fly away.

A few weeks later

I was watching TV as I heard the phone ring.

I went to the phone and picked up. ''Hello, Cerulean City gym. Who am I talking to?'' I asked.

''Hey Misty it's me Ash,'' Ash answered.

''Oh hey Ash, nice to see you,'' I said.

''Yeah,'' he said simply.

''By the way what was that emergency about?'' I asked him.

''Well,'' he started. ''Remember team rocket?'' He asked.

I nodded. ''They wanted to catch Rayquaza, so they had stolen the Jade Orb and I needed to take it back. They still haven't gotten stronger and I beat them easily with Charizard and Pikachu,'' Ash told me proud.

''Are they still after Pikachu or have they finally given up?'' I asked him.

''They didn't tried to steal Pikachu since I came to Unova, only once or twice. I think they finally gave up,'' Ash told me and laughed.

I laughed too. ''I miss the times we used to travel together,'' I told him and let out a sigh.

''Me too. I need to hang up now I have a battle in less than a minute at the Unova league. Call you later,'' he told me.

''Fine I'm going to watch you,'' I said and hang up.

I made my way back to the TV and switched to the battle channel. Ash's battle was about to start.

His deep brown eyes were full of determination. And I thought back to the day when we first met. Back then I thought he was a bike-breaking-thief now I know he isn't all bad.

''Are you even listening?'' I heard an annoyed voice ask me. It was Daisy and my other sisters.

''Daisy how long have you guys been here?'' I asked them.

''I said we're going to go shopping take care of the gym,'' Daisy said and they went out of the gym.

I thought about how Ash can leave when he wants to and got places to be, while I'm stuck in the gym, but I'll be okay.

I turned my attention back to the TV and said, ''I loved you from the very first day.''

I went out of the gym for a short walk and looked at the sky.

I imagined how Ash will come back for me someday and how we'll travel together again.

But I knew he has travelled also with other girls like May and Dawn.

I hoped he wouldn't chase them. I hoped he'd come back for me.

And I prayed he wouldn't forget about me and where I am.

As I returned to the gym I heard someone ring the bell. I thought it'd be a challenger and was afraid about how long he must have waited, so I rushed to the door.

I was surprised as I saw a bouquet of flowers with a card lying on the floor.

As much as I knew it was almost impossible, I wished the card and the flowers were from Ash.

I was about to take a look at the card, as I heard the phone ring.

'_Maybe it's Ash_' I thought and went to pick up the phone.

''Hello, Cerulean City gym. Who am I talking to?'' I asked.

''Hey Misty it's me Jack,'' Jack said. Jack was a good friend of mine. He's a nice guy.

''Hey Jack, what's up?'' I asked him.

''Well Misty, have you read the card?'' Jack asked me and I started to read the card.

It said '_Dear Misty, I really like you a lot, and I want to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend Jack._'

''Jack you're a nice guy but I'm already in love with someone else. I hope you understand it and we still can be friends,'' I said.

''No problem Misty, sure we can be friends. Well see you soon,'' he said and hang up.

I looked out the window, to the sky. I wanted Ash to be here right now. ''Come back down,'' I whispered.

Then I heard the bell ring again. I went to the door again and opened the door again. But this time it was Ash.

''Ash what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in Unova?'' I asked him.

''Yeah but I lost, so I'm back. Charizard can fly pretty fast, and Unova isn't that far,'' he told me.

''But anyway that isn't why I came back, I need to tell you something,'' he said.

''What is it?'' I asked him.

''Well I-I love you. I needed to tell you that,'' he said and I couldn't belive what I just heard.

''You do?'' I asked him.

''Yeah,'' he confirmed it and I hugged him.

''I love you too,'' I said and smiled.

''And I wanted to ask you if you want to start travelling with me again,'' Ash asked me.

''I'd love to but I don't know if I can. My sisters aren't here often so I need to take care of the gym,'' I told him sadly.

''Go and travel with him,'' I heard a voice say. It was Daisy.

''Yes you can go if you like, we can take care of the gym,'' Violet said.

''Really?'' I asked them.

''Yeah,'' all three of them said.

''I guess we're going to travel together again,'' I told Ash and smiled.

Then he kissed me. I heard my sisters say, ''awww'', but I didn't care. I had everything I wished for and nothing could ruin that.

**Me- so guys that was my first Pokeshipping one-shot.**

**May- aww that was so sweet.**

**Me- Thanks May. Drew?**

**Drew- No comment**

**Me- At least he isn't mean anymore. I hope you guys liked it and please review~**


End file.
